grinns_talefandomcom-20200214-history
Frequently Asked Questions
Q1. How can I open boxes? Are keys for boxes droppable? Where do I find them? A1. Keys for boxes are NOT droppable. You can buy them from Hameil's Item Shop with 18 pramins each, or buy the more profitable Key Pack, or luckily get them for free with certain occasions (holidays, contests organized by developer) ---- Q2. How can I get free pramins? A2. Every day, 1 pramin randomly drops from monsters. Also, daily quest reward has a small change to give 10 pramins. Besides these, you can also complete “earn free kreds” offers (if available) on Kongregate and then convert them into pramins. ---- Q3. How long does this game take? A3. This game is a long time investment. It will keep you busy for months. ---- Q4. What is the best hero setup for this game? A4. There is NO such thing as “best setup”. Depending on the situation and certain stages of the game, some jobs are more effective than others. A general advice to follow: “Explore your play style and experiment! Whatever works for you is the best setup.” ---- Q5. How can I beat F46 Boss? A5. There are some open threads on the official forum about strategies to beat F46 Boss: (http://thegrinnstale.com/forum/index.php?topic=964.0 http://thegrinnstale.com/forum/index.php?topic=438.0). F46 is a very difficult battle compared to lower floors. Don’t forget there are requirements for a minimum level of gear in order to stand a chance. ---- Q6. What are the worthiest items to buy with pramins? A6. The best items you can buy with pramins are Powered Mine/Powered Mill and the Fuzzlehorn Habitat. The Fuzzlehorn pet can convert your useless items into useful ones. Among the most useful items you can receive are reviving potions, metal/wood bundles and higher tier potions. On the other hand, powered mines/mills increase your daily wood/metal production and are cheaper to build. ---- Q7. Where are the best places to farm wood/metal? A7. The best places to farm wood/metal are debatable and open for change in the future. For more information follow this thread: http://thegrinnstale.com/forum/index.php?topic=198.0 ---- Q8. Where are the best places to farm rubies/diamonds? A8. It depends on how strong your team is. Overall, GD (Grinnfinite Dungeon) and Boss floors (Floor 4/Floor 13 for rubies, Floor 25 for rubies/diamonds) are the best places for farming diamonds/rubies. In GD is advisable to go as deep as your team resist. Don’t risk going too deep if you already have gems in your loot bag. Playing safe and re-running is in your advantage. ---- Q9. How do I increase happiness? A9. Making villagers/heroes interact with each other increases happiness by 1. Making a villager interact with a Fuzzlehorn increases happiness by 3. You can increase the happiness cap by building more décor. ---- Q10. How do I get refined gear? A10. First of all, it is important to know that only items belonging to sets can come as refined. All other stand-alone items don't have a refined version. Also, mustaches, beards, hairs cannot be refined. Some non-craftable items have refined versions. It is the case of Rogue, Sardaukar and Zweihander sets, which can be found refined as drops (from GD chests and certain monsters). Second, the ONLY way to craft refined gear is through hero guilds. Armor/Weapon Shops do not give any chance to refine. Usually, the refinement % chance starts with 20 and adds up with 20% for each refined item used in the process. The base % chance for refining Tier6 equipment is 15%. However, some items have specific refining chances, but the figures are not known yet. ---- Q11. Which are the best free miscs for my heros? A11. Currently, there are two slots covered by free miscs: back and facepaint. Among the best free backs you can craft there are: Refined Sneak Cape (+1 , -8 ); Refined Dandy Cape (+8 , -10 ) and Refined Barbearian Fur (+20 , -10 ). Also, finish Floor 46 gets you a free Hero Scarf (+1 , +10 , +20 , +10 ) The best free facepaints: Refined Braidheart (+10 , +2 , -20 , -18 ); Refined Lens of Looking (+3 , -6 , -13 ) and Refined Shaman Paint (+2 , -2 , -3 , -2 ). ---- Q12. My heroes reached the level cap. How can I further raise their level? A12. In order to pass the level cap you need to upgrade your heroes' guilds to higher ranks. Upgrading a guild to a higher rank requires having the artifact for that building. Currently, the maximum level of heroes is 42. ---- Q13. What are T1, T2... people are talking about? How do they work?" A13. "T" stands for tier, meaning rank of a hero guild. Besides new level cap, upgrading your hero guild unlocks a new set of gear available for crafting, informally named after the rank of the guild. Here is a table with all craftable sets put on a job(class)-tier matrix: